


i'll be your gift

by CapnShellhead



Series: birthday remix [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, M/M, Panties, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:12:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnShellhead/pseuds/CapnShellhead
Summary: Tony gives Steve a very memorable birthday gift.(smutty version of "i started a joke")





	i'll be your gift

Steve was distracted. 

He was an ass man.

He wasn’t proud of it. He didn’t advertise it. It didn’t matter much when he was 5’4 and frail and no one, regardless of gender, looked twice in his direction. Didn’t stop Steve from looking. Stealing glances in changing rooms or noticing a nice ass walking past him on the street. He didn’t leer or set out to make anyone uncomfortable – he just _noticed_ things. 

Facts were facts and everyone had a thing – some attribute they were attracted to. It was normal, he supposed. 

It wasn’t like he had a problem… until he met Tony. 

More specifically, he didn’t have a problem until the team’s pizza night was cut short by a Skrull army invading. The Fantastic Four flew down to help them and somewhere between Ben Grimm tossing a Skrull into a fire hydrant and Sue Storm getting everyone to safety, Johnny Storm managed to burn Tony’s clothes off. 

Steve, ever the beacon of propriety turns to check him for any possible injuries and gets an eyeful. His skin is slightly reddened, partially covered by Bruce’s quick thinking with a tablecloth but Steve can see it. Incredibly toned, pleasantly perky and curiously tan and leading Steve to wonder when Tony found time to lie in the sun uncovered (and could Steve join him the next time?). Tony shifts to adjust the tablecloth, his ass flexing and Steve forgets to breathe for a second. He can’t seem to tear his eyes away as his mouth honest to god starts _watering_ and he’s star struck enough that a Skrull nearly clocks him in the face with a serving tray. 

He scolds himself mentally and gets his head back in the game. Hurries to collect himself and focus, tries to ignore how tight his jeans have become. He doesn’t miss the way Nat’s eyes glimmer with amusement or the way Bruce drapes the cloth over Tony more carefully. He apologizes silently for the tiny part of him that thanks Johnny Storm for his carelessness and returns to the fight.

 

Afterwards, Tony, forever the showman, makes a big deal of turning the cloth into a toga and offers to pay for the damages. Steve’s worried for a moment about Tony’s reaction to his staring earlier but Tony grins and drapes an arm around Steve’s waist and Steve breathes a sigh of relief, placing his hand on Tony’s lower back. The adrenaline from the fight was wearing off and Steve could stand comfortably without his hands discreetly placed over his crotch. There’s no indication that he’d noticed Cap’s predicament. Not even when Steve had the stray realization that the only thing separating his hand from that ass was a thin piece of cloth and walked solidly into a doorframe. 

Steve had it bad. 

 

*

 

Now, he can’t stop thinking about Tony’s ass. 

Slapping it. Touching it. Squeezing it. He’s lifting weights and nearly brains himself with a barbell thinking about burying his face in it. Biting it, _eating it_ , slicking him up and burying his fingers inside of it before getting himself ready and – then he had to leave the gym because he was panting loud enough to hear it over his music and Clint was staring at him oddly. 

He can’t seem to focus when he’s around Tony and it’s gotten embarrassing. 

When he enters the kitchen and Tony’s making coffee, clearly dressed for a day at the office. He considered writing personal thank you notes to Tony’s tailor because clearly _someone else gets it!_ He’d never seen someone wear a pair of pants as well as Tony did and for a moment, just a second, Steve’s actually jealous of fabric because he’d give anything to be wrapped that snugly around his ass. 

Thankfully, Steve doesn’t bruise easily with the amount of furniture he’s been walking into lately. Nat tricked Tony into doing yoga with her either through intimidation or daring him and Steve’s pretty sure she sets up in the living room just to torture him. Regardless of her intent, Steve shifts the coffee table about a foot to the left running his shin into it when Tony bends over and his yoga pants hug his every curve. It’s loud, Steve yelps in response and Tony’s concern just adds to his embarrassment. Steve doesn’t even wonder at how Tony gets him to agree to let Bruce check him because he would’ve agreed to anything Tony asked as long as he was wearing those pants. 

His mother would’ve been ashamed of what happened in the gym after that. Tony, who was in fantastic shape being one of the only non-superhuman members of the team, asked Cap to help train him a bit. Steve agreed of course, having always wanted to work on Tony’s hand to hand. When he stepped onto the mat in sweats no better than the yoga pants from before, Steve was thrown off for a bit but he’d trained with soldiers that were easy on the eyes before and he put it out of his mind. He’s walking Tony through a hold when he has to correct his posture. It’s innocent enough as he reaches out to grip Tony’s hips, push him down lower to get the stance right and then he’s pressed up against his ass, the muscle tight against Steve’s crotch and he stutters, words failing him completely, “That’s great… just perfect. Just like that - feels amazing-“ he cut himself off as Nat coughed from the corner and eyed him knowingly. He takes a careful step back, prays his shirt covers the incriminating tent in his pants, but he can’t take his hands off of Tony’s hips. He was still training him after all. 

Even worse, Thor seemed to understand Steve’s affliction because he had no qualms about telling his teammates how attractive he found them. Perhaps they were much more loose with compliments in Asgard because Thor complimented Steve on his impressive physique, Nat’s grace and beauty, Hawkeye’s strength and skill, Bruce’s kind eyes. Steve never really paid him any attention nor did he notice the prevalence of Thor’s glances Tony’s way until the restaurant incident. 

Then it was as if Thor couldn’t keep his hands off of Tony. When Tony was blocking the fridge, he guided him out of the way with a hand on his back. When Thor laughed too hard, he draped an arm over Tony’s shoulders for balance. When Thor was tired after a battle, he leaned on Tony for respite. All of this with his awkwardly blunt comments about how well Tony filled out his jeans and how he should wear the formfitting undersuit more often. All of this paled in comparison to the night Thor got rather rowdy and admitted that, were his heart not pledged to the fair lady Jane, he would “thoroughly enjoy a night with the man of iron.” 

Steve nearly choked on his popcorn and Clint fell off the couch laughing as Bruce hurriedly slapped Steve on the back. 

Annoyingly enough, Tony barely reacted to any of this. And by ‘barely’, Steve means that he got up from his seat, slapped a brief kiss on Thor’s cheek and said, “Let’s get you to bed, Fabio.” Steve would be lying if he said he wasn’t jealous of Thor in that moment. He was trying to keep things professional, get over this ridiculous obsession but it was hard when part of him just wanted to say ‘fuck it’ and be just as blunt as Thor. 

The worst incident of them all was the day Clint thought he’d get back at Tony’s “bird boy” comment by putting his coffee on the top shelf of the cabinet. Of course, Tony couldn’t reach it and initially, Steve thought it was adorable watching him jump up in frustration. He still thought it was adorable when Tony turned to him and whined at him for help. He found it a lot less adorable when Tony’s idea of help wasn’t Steve getting the coffee down for him but Steve hoisting him up because it was still just out of Steve’s reach. So, Steve helps him up, hoists him higher when Tony can’t reach and then he slips, Tony’s knee coming up to rest on the counter and then it’s right there. His ass is right in Steve’s line of sight and he freezes, his hands locking down around Tony’s thighs as his brain short circuits for a moment and he swears he wonders for a second, just a moment, what Tony would do if he just bit down on it and then Tony’s hand lands on his shoulder, a victorious smile at having rescued his precious coffee. 

 

All of this to say that by the time Steve’s birthday rolled around, he was in dire straits. He didn’t want a party at all but Tony insisted so, here he was sitting in the front row waiting for the curtain to go up. 

 

*

 

Tony could be a jerk.

He knew that; he’d been told that. Thing was, he didn’t always try to be. You know, except when it was fun. 

Like now.

He wasn’t sure which was more entertaining: watching Steve nearly take a punch to the face because was completely mesmerized at the sight of him naked or watching him stumble around relieved when he thought Tony didn’t notice? Of course Tony had noticed. When Captain America, true blue, apple pie in the sky, Steve Rogers abandons the mission because his little soldier was standing at attention, you’re gonna notice. 

But Tony decided to have fun with this discovery after they were safe from the alien army and he filed the information away for later. In all honesty, he thought Steve was so repressed that the sight of bare ankles would set him off. He thought Steve’s reaction was just the nudity. 

It didn’t really click until he bent over to retrieve his tablet and Steve jogged directly into a pool. 

Tony had been told he had a great ass before. Not just tabloids or fan sites. It was one of Pepper’s favorite features; especially when he was driving her crazy and she spanked him in retaliation (which he enjoyed a little too much). Rumiko used to bite it and even ordered a strap on just for him. Rhodey once expressed annoyance at how perfectly shaped it was over Tequila in a plane just empty enough that Tony wondered if that conversation was going to go somewhere else entirely. So, it wasn’t like he didn’t know. 

That didn’t make it any less surprising that Captain America was running himself into furniture to get a better look at it. At first, it was baffling and then it was honestly kind of cute. Mr. Manners was having very untoward thoughts towards Tony and what he’d like to do to him in the dark and he didn’t know how to control it. He wasn’t like Clint or Thor who would just bluntly confess to wanting to bone someone. He wasn’t Natasha who never had to convey anything – people just knew and went off with her. He wasn’t like Tony who had a slew of one-liners seductive enough to one-night stands and lurid enough to draw laughs out of the partners he allowed to get close. Steve was… _Steve_. He was clearly embarrassed by his feelings towards Tony and if Tony was a nice guy, he would cut the guy some slack and make it easy for him. 

Sometimes Tony didn’t want to be a nice guy. 

 

It was easy enough to get Thor to help. If he was honest, a little too easy and the ease with which they got Jane to volunteer to help made Tony reconsider Thor’s offer from before. Wouldn’t be the first time a couple invited him to their bed. Any other time, he would jump on board at the chance to have sex with a god and a fellow science babe but he was playing the long game with the world’s biggest (and most awkward) star spangled man and if he succeeded, he would be off the market for good. 

Pepper had picked the outfit. If someone told him two years ago that his ex girlfriend would be picking out the lingerie he’d used to seduce Captain America, he would’ve asked how they’d somehow tapped into his teenage brain. When Pepper was lacing up his corset, he caught sight of himself in the mirror for the first time and had a brief embarrassing moment of enjoying the way he looked a little too much. The skirt was short enough to catch the eye but just respectable enough that the show wouldn’t get shut down in the interest of propriety. The corset showed off the curve of his spine and the panties underneath his costume were cut high enough that some of the dance moves were guaranteed to make Steve flustered. To get him to that point where he flushed bright red, stumbled over his words and tried to focus on anything that wasn’t Tony bent over in front of him. 

That was the goal, pure and simple. Get Steve so flustered, so riled up that he would finally do something about it. With the added bonus of Tony getting to fuck with Steve for a little while longer. You know, before he finally got to fuck Steve.

He gave himself one last look over and turned to Pepper for approval. Her brows rose, as she looked him over with an appreciative stare. When he spun around, she nodded and said, “If that ship hadn’t sailed, I’d keep you here with me.” She adjusted the hem of his skirt with a smirk, “Is it weird that I find you really attractive like this?”

“Is it weird that I find me really attractive like this?” he asked with a laugh. “Good?”

“He won’t know what hit him.”

 

The curtains went up and the music started; a version of Star Spangled Man with a twist. He heard polite applause, turning with the group to face the crowd. It took a moment and then one woman gasped, a man (probably Clint) whistled and a few catcalls were heard as the crowd went crazy. The rush came over him and he couldn’t resist blowing a kiss to the crowd.

The routine wasn’t quite what the Star Spangled Singers put on in the old days. For one, there was a lot of input from exotic dancers. For two, he was fairly certain the previous group wasn’t wearing corsets, garters and lacy undergarments. The first time the group formed a line and bent over at the waist, the crowd grew so loud Tony couldn’t hear the music anymore. He had to admit, it was feeding the fire inside of him and he ramped his performance up even more.

He wasn’t a terrible dancer, having taken lessons as a child. While he certainly didn’t move as smoothly as the others, he could tell he was doing a decent job of it with every cheer and shout of his name. The lights above made it hard to see out into the crowd but the middle of the routine brought Tony to the edge of the stage where he could finally get a clear shot of Steve. 

 

It took a moment for Steve to understand why the crowd around erupted into chaos. From what he could see, Tony had hired dancers to do an homage to Cap’s embarrassing days as a dancing monkey. He appreciated it as a simple attempt to poke fun at him and he thought that was that. Until one of the dancers’ slapped another on the ass and Clint stood up next to him and shouted “That’s it baby, shake it!” Steve started to scold him when he realized just whom he was shouting at.

That was Tony. Tony was on stage in a much more revealing imitation of the Star Spangled Singer costume. He was laced into a tight striped corset complete with a short skirt, garter belt and thigh highs. More to the point, he was bent over giving Steve in depths look at that toned ass as the dark skinned woman to his left spanked him again. Steve jumped at the sound, sitting up straighter as his cock took notice. 

He looked to Clint and Nat, confused at the turn of events but Nat was smiling and clapping good-naturedly as Clint continued to cheer. Bruce had elected not to attend and Thor was nowhere to be found as Steve sat in his chair stunned, his thumb sliding over the outline of his cock steadily, keeping himself under control. The routine went on, each move more tantalizing than the last. The dancers were very good, Steve noted. Even as he noted every move that would’ve given his show managers heart attacks, he appreciated the art form for what it was. It made it even harder to watch Tony replicate. 

He was actually a very good dancer, to Steve’s dismay. He moved with a solid grace and fluidity that drew Steve to every line, every curve of his body as he moved to the music. He moved as if he’d been born in heels, which introduced more questions to be honest. Steve could see the spark in Tony’s eyes grow brighter with every cheer from the crowd. He could see the way Tony’s enthusiasm grew as he swayed and glided across the stage. For a moment, he feels his heart warm with admiration and fondness for Tony and his showmanship. 

Then the crowd goes crazy for Tony’s last surprise.

Thor takes to the stage as Tony pulls his shoulders back and hams it up for the audience. Steve shifts, aware that this was the part where Captain America punched Hitler in the jaw. But barely any part of this routine was what it was back in the day and Steve studies Tony curiously.

So, Steve sits up and watches as “Captain America” stole one of the beautiful dancers on stage.

Tony to be exact. 

Steve’s heart pounds as he watches as Cap, or rather Thor dressed as Cap, spun Tony into his arms and laid one on him. He’d planned a sweet kiss on the mouth, nothing to bat an eye over but Thor must’ve loved the sound of the crowd or thought there’d be no harm in slipping Tony some tongue. Tony didn’t seem to mind as Thor’s large hand settles on the small of his back and he dips him on unsteady heels. Tony stumbles a little and laughs into Thor’s mouth. The audience goes crazy around Steve, laughing, cheering and some even whistle loudly. Tony smiles into the kiss as Thor holds him in place, bent at a ridiculous angle. Steve’s breath catches as he watches that broad hand slip even lower to steady Tony. 

And Steve leaves because he’s seen enough. 

 

When Thor pulls him up, the song is on its last notes as the dancers link arms and take a bow. Thor raises a hand and grins down at Tony, his eyes bright with amusement and Tony can’t help but smile back until he looks over to see Steve’s empty chair. 

 

*

 

Tony slips into Steve’s room to find him sulking in the chair near his bed. 

“You know, most people would be flattered I dressed up for them.”

Steve frowns, his face opening up as he eyes Tony distrustfully. Tony sighs and comes closer to him, slides a knee on top of Steve's thigh. "Did you really think I would set out to ruin your birthday? You didn't even unwrap your gift. " A beat and then Steve's face lights up adorably. 

“For me?” he asks quietly and Tony nods, unable to keep his own grin hidden. Steve smiles in return and hesitantly slides a hand up Tony's thigh as he comes to rest in his lap. Tony runs a fond hand through Steve's hair as he settles. Steve leans into his palm and slides a hand to Tony's cheek to pull him in. "Like this," and kisses him sweetly. He kisses like a perfect gentleman and Tony would find it annoying if it wasn’t so adorable. Then Mr. Polite slides a hand down Tony's sides to cup his ass and Tony realizes he's half hard already. 

He pulls back in surprise, "Wow."

"What?"

Tony palms Steve’s cock, "Just like that?" Steve frowns slightly and Tony has to kiss him again. "That’s fucking amazing.” He rocks his hips a few times, gets Steve's breath nice and labored. But he's still embarrassed judging by the way he avoids Tony's gaze and he needs to fix that. He grips Steve more solidly through his pants and strokes him smoothly, reveling in the soft sounds Steve tries to swallow down. He shifts; trying to fuck into Tony’s hand and Tony can’t help but grin and say, “I’m going to have so much fun with you.”

Steve bites down on his lip to keep from smiling too widely as he admits, "This is the nicest thing anyone ever got me."

"I got this for you, you know? It wasn't like someone bought me for the night." Steve laughs, the sound low and full and Tony feels his insides warm. "Just to be clear: you couldn't afford me."

"Noted." He inclines his head towards Tony, concerned as he strokes his fingertips down the back of the corset. "Does this hurt?"

Tony shrugs and shakes his head, “No. It's not as comfortable as I'd like but it's fine," Steve shook his head and stood him up, helping Tony steady on his heels. 

"Let's take it off." He turns Tony to face the bed and starts at the laces. He gets them loose enough to remove the corset much quicker than Tony expects and he turns to him with a bemused expression. 

"They didn't wear these before," he says slowly.

Steve just stares at him and throws the garment on the nearby couch. "I know that."

"You're gonna tell me that story someday, big guy." He knows his voice lowers at the end and knows what that does to Steve when his hand suddenly drops to grip his cock. "You like it when I call you that."

Steve eyed him steadily and spreads his legs farther apart. He steps closer as Steve runs his hands, his short nails along the indentations from the corset and he feels his own cock start to leak into his panties. "Anything else uncomfortable?"

His hand rests on Tony's thigh as he eyes the garters curiously. Tony had seen the way his eyes widened, his thighs shifted wider apart when one of the dancers snapped them on stage and there was no way he was getting rid of them this early. "I'm good."

Steve's eyes darkened, "You are." This wasn't the first time Tony could hear the Brooklyn accent. It slipped out when Steve was tired in the mornings or when Clint pissed him off talking about the Dodgers and did he know where Cap was from? It was adorable and amusing then but now it sent a shock through Tony's body that made him wonder how Steve had never pulled anyone before the serum. That voice, that look that said he may not have a ton of experience but he had ideas. Ideas that went far beyond Tony's idea that Cap only had sex in the missionary position, the way god intended. 

He settles back in Steve's lap, his posture slightly more relaxed as Steve kissed him again, then his neck, hands coming up to bracket Tony's chest. The pads of his thumbs are rough as they slide over Tony's nipples and he isn't expecting that to do much for him but the stimulation sends him grinding forward, drawing a surprised moan from his lips. Cap pulls back, brows raised as he does it again, and again, mouth open as he watches Tony moan and then alternates. He gets a very squirmy Tony in his lap in return as he leans in and sucks a nipple in his mouth. 

"Steve! - Christ," he breathes out as Steve holds him still and bites down softly on the nub. Steve takes his time laving over it with his tongue and biting gently, switching over and letting the cold air soothe him. Tony sucks in a breath and gives himself over as Steve's hands slide to his waist and then the matter at hand. 

It helped that Tony was already sliding himself against Steve's crotch but as Steve takes up a rhythm, it moves from semi tasteful grinding to dry humping in no time at all. Steve grips the hem of his skirt to remove just one tiny barrier and it's the best time Tony's ever had. The lace of his panties creates an interesting friction for him as his weight and ass in Steve's hands are creating interesting sensations for Steve. Tony is seriously considering giving up his vice for Steve's when Steve stops suddenly. 

He stands Tony up and turns him carefully, his eyes dark. He pulls Tony's skirt up and pauses, sending a nervous anticipation through Tony's body. And then a slice through the air as his hand comes down firmly on Tony's ass. It's not hard but Tony jumps anyway, his cock jerking in his panties. He shifts his legs father apart as Steve pulls him closer and kneads the muscle in his large hands. Tony had been spanked before but it was an excitingly new experience having such large hands knead his ass. Steve played with him in the most frustrating manner possible - barely any skin contact at all through with so much fabric in the way. Maybe he was pacing himself but Tony didn't plan to stand here all night - even if Steve seemed well equipped to. 

Finally, "We should move to the bed."

Tony starts forward, taking off his shoes as he does but Steve stops him with a hand on his waist. He kisses Tony's neck and then kneels down, sliding fingertips beneath the lace band of his undergarments and sliding them down carefully. He reattaches the garters and leaves the thigh highs on, Tony notes as he stands to step out of his underwear. Another interestingly strange sensation in the skirt without anything else in the way. Steve moves him forward to lie on his stomach on the bed. 

"Do you want me to make suggestions?" Tony asks playfully as he moves.

"What have people done with your ass in the past?" Steve asked, his hands never straying far. He was still absently kneading and squeezing it, almost playing with it as Tony stared to answer. 

"I've been spanked. A lot actually," he noted curiously. "Fucked once or twice."

Steve's hands stopped for a moment as he asked, "Thor?"

Tony laughed out loud, "No, he's all talk." Steve hums and slaps his ass again. Then Steve slides Tony up the mattress until he's resting with his face on a pillow and Steve's climbing on behind him. He's expecting to be put on his hands and knees any minute but instead, Steve spreads his legs and settles on his stomach too. 

He pulls Tony's skirt up carefully and pauses for a moment, sending nervous thrills through Tony's body. He's been ogling it for so long - what if it was that old adage about how you should never meet your heroes? Tony's wondering he should give him some encouragement or if Steve was so hard up that just seeing it up close like this set him off like a geyser. 

"Are you planning on doing any-" he cuts himself off as he feels warm breath misting over his skin and then Steve's spreading him apart, exposing his hole as Steve gently laves over it slowly with his tongue. Tony starts, jerks slightly at the strange sensation. He knew about this, some of his favorite videos featured this but no one had ever done this to him. Not even Rumiko who liked to get tipsy and wax poetic about the many things she'd wanted to do to his ass. Steve's tongue goes away for a second as he slides a finger pad over the pucker, teasing himself and Tony at the same time. 

Steve's broad hands cover his cheeks as he holds him apart and buries his face in Tony's ass. Perhaps Tony had been right about him fantasizing with a game plan because he took to eating Tony's ass like he had an agenda. He tongue laved over the hole enough to get it slick and then once more for good measure before the tip slid inside deftly. He nibbled the rim gently and slid his tongue back inside, his face buried in Tony's ass as he devoured Tony's hole. He's grinding into the bed like he can barely contain himself and moaning like he could take up permanent residence here. 

Tony was making sounds he was sure he'd be embarrassed by in the morning but he'd never felt anything like this before. Steve was laser focused on his hole, his tongue the perfect mix of sloppy and wet as he nibbled, licked and even sucked at Tony's entrance. All of his attention turned to getting Steve's tongue inside, his fingers, his cock. Every time Steve pulled away for air, Tony felt empty and shifted- pushing his ass back into Steve's hands. 

Steve groaned deeply - the sound so desperate that it drew a moan from Tony in return. He rests his cheek on Tony's ass as he confesses, "I can't take much more of this." His fingers stoke teasingly over the slick hole before dipping inside painfully slow. "Need to be inside," he murmurs, his finger playing in Tony's ass. Even with his admission, he preps Tony painfully slow. He hears the snikt of a plastic cap and then Steve is sliding two fingers in carefully. 

"Where did you learn how to do that?" Tony asks breathily as Steve continues to finger him. A clever twist of his fingers brings a shout out of him and a near close call before he's calming and Steve's stroking continues. 

"Hmm?" Steve asks, clearly distracted. 

"That thing with your mouth."

"No one ever put their mouth on you before?" Steve asked lowly and Tony could just hear the pride in his tone. It made him feel an annoyed fondness and he couldn't explain it. Steve slaps a hand down on his left cheek and continues playing in his ass, up to three fingers now. His thick fingers stretch Tony open as he confesses, “I could do that all day but I really want to fuck you.” 

“All day?" Tony asked as Steve turns him over on his back. Ah, good old missionary position. He stands up to pull his clothes off and Tony can't explain how it took him so long to notice Steve was still fully dressed. Regardless, it was quite a sight to watch as Steve slides off his bow tie and starts to remove his suit. Tony always appreciated a beautiful man in a suit. It was sort of a kink for him and he sort of wished Steve kept it on until he saw what was underneath it. 

Steve in sweats was a sight. Steve soaking wet was a sight. Neither compared to Steve flushed, his cock hard and bobbing between his legs as he stepped out of his boxers and started towards the bed with purpose. He looked like he’d mapped out his route to Tony’s ass beforehand and Tony must have it bad if preparedness was doing him in right now. 

Steve climbs on the bed and pulls Tony’s legs over his shoulders. He reaches down to line himself up and then pauses with a wry grin. "My first time eating a man's ass, I'll admit."

The words send a thrill through Tony's body and he eyes Steve carefully, "Last time I hope."

Steve frowns concernedly, a possessive hand on Tony's ass. "You didn't like it."

"I mean, I hope you don't bring some other guy here." He winced internally. It sounded smoother in his head. Steve grins at him and leans down to kiss his forehead. 

"You’re very smooth." Shit, Tony thinks even as he feels the fondness set in. Steve leans back and lines them up, "So you liked it?"

"I loved it, are you kidding me?" Steve slides him further down and the skirt falls back as Tony's cock bobs and rests wetly on his stomach. Steve leans over and slicks a hand before gripping it firmly. "Can I do anything to help?"

Steve eyed him confusedly and then took in his position. "Sorry," he says but he doesn’t move an inch.

"Don't apologize. I just feel like I'm slacking off here." Steve strokes his cock firmly as he smiles down at him. 

"You did all of this for my birthday. Let me take care of you."

Tony arched and settled back against the pillows. "To be fair, I did it partly so I could get your dick in my ass."

Steve smirked as the blunt head of his cock pressed against Tony's entrance. "Guess we both win." He sucked in a breath and Tony braces himself for the slow slide and the slight burn. Steve had slicked him well enough with lube and saliva that he slid in with little resistance. 

Tony was actually glad that Steve wanted to do this face to face because he wouldn't have wanted to miss seeing this. From this angle, he could watch the lines melt away from Steve's face as his mouth goes slack and his head falls back. His hips jerk forward inadvertently, the tip of his cock pounding against Tony's prostate and his eyes shut briefly with a groan. 

When he opens them, Steve's smiling down at him as he strikes him slowly. He nods, a silent question and Tony nods back. Steve sucks in a breath and lets go completely. He takes up a steady rhythm, almost annoyingly steady as he strokes Tony's cock and slowly builds his orgasm. He doesn't notice the exact moment Steve ticks up his speed, or how his knees shift further apart and his cock pushes deeper inside Tony with every thrust. Soon, he's striking Tony's prostate on every thrust, pounding him at an impossible speed, moving steadily and firmly - the way Steve did everything. Tony's writhing around, near tears as his cock leaks profusely over Steve's hand. 

"Can't - Christ, just touch me."

Steve huffs out a breathy laugh and keeps going, his hand still on Tony's cock. "I am touching you." Tony, even in his frustration, manages to lob a pillow at Steve's face, drawing a soft laugh from the soldier. 

Tony glared at him and made to toss another pillow but thought better of it. "I know you can't take much more of this. You said it yourself. I know you're close," he pushed back into Steve, clamping down on his cock with his muscles. Steve's eyes glaze over as his hips stutter and Tony continues. "You've been dying to fuck me for months now. C'mon, wouldn't it feel so good to just let go? Make me come? Can you imagine how tight I'd feel around your cock? Don't you want to fill me up? Finally claim this ass?"

Steve continues for a few moments before he lets out a rough groan, lowers Tony's legs and pushes in, their chests meeting in the middle. It was so much better this way, Tony thinks with a sigh. When every thrust gave Tony's cock warm, sweaty abs to slide against. It doesn't take long for Steve to build up his speed again and then he's pounding against that spot deep inside and creating that incredible friction until everything bubbles over and Tony's spilling over his chest and the wrinkled skirt between them. He lets out an embarrassingly loud shout as his muscles clamp down hard on Steve's cock. He feels his cock jerk and leak more come, milking Steve’s cock even harder. Steve gasps, his hips stuttering to a stop as his cock swells and fills Tony's ass. He rests his head on Tony's shoulder as he shakes, his cock jerking and letting out an overwhelming amount of come. He pushes in lazily a few more times, Tony’s fingers settling in his hair as he relaxes. 

Finally, he settles his cheek on Tony's shoulder, a sheepish look on his face. "Sorry for the... you know.”

Tony frowns, "What?"

"The mess," Steve says into Tony's shoulder. He shifts slightly and Tony feels some of his release leak out of his sloppy hole. 

Unconcerned and slightly fascinated, he asks, "Is it always like that?"

Steve lets out a soft laugh and answers tiredly, his accent adorably present. "Not always." His hands come down to knead Tony's ass, the squeeze around his sensitive cock drawing a pained groan. "Feels so good."

"I know, big guy," Tony murmurs as Steve maintains a possessive grip on his ass. "I'm glad I could properly introduce you two."

Steve hummed in agreement, "Me, too." He lay there for a few moments before sighing, "Should clean you up."

Tony felt a flash of heat, "Your mouth?"

Steve's cock twitched in his hole but Steve groans and says, "Not tonight but we're definitely doing that sometime soon." Then he pauses, shifting to sit up on his elbows, his eyes hesitant. "If you're up for that, I mean."

"This was the single greatest night of my life. We better do this again." He looks up at Steve with a fond expression. 

Steve smiled softly and nodded as he started to clean them up. "Best gift ever."

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory "please use condoms when having sex" disclaimer


End file.
